The present disclosure relates generally to turbine engines and, more specifically, to a tangential radial inflow combustor assembly having a multihole cooling arrangement that preserves the angular momentum of bulk swirl airflow channeled therethrough.
Rotary machines, such as gas turbines, are often used to generate power with electric generators. Gas turbines, for example, have a gas path that typically includes, in serial-flow relationship, an air intake, a compressor, a combustor, a turbine, and a gas outlet. Compressor and turbine sections include at least one row of circumferentially-spaced rotating buckets or blades coupled within a housing. At least some known turbine engines are used in cogeneration facilities and power plants. Engines used in such applications may have high specific work and power per unit mass flow requirements.
In at least some known gas turbines, a first set of guide vanes is coupled between an outlet of the compressor and an inlet of the combustor. The first set of guide vanes facilitates reducing swirl (i.e., removing bulk swirl) of a flow of air discharged from the compressor such that the flow of air is channeled in a substantially axial direction towards the combustor. A second set of guide vanes is coupled between an outlet of the combustor and an inlet of the turbine. The second set of guide vanes facilitates increasing swirl (i.e., reintroducing bulk swirl) of a flow of combustion gas discharged from the combustor such that flow angle requirements for the inlet of the turbine are satisfied. However, redirecting the flows of air and combustion gas with the first and second sets of guide vanes increases operating inefficiencies of the gas turbine. Moreover, including additional components, such as the first and second sets of guide vanes generally adds weight, cost, and complexity to the gas turbine.